Taking a Break
by SiarrahKrum
Summary: Post-war. Hermione, Harry and Ron were set to become successful Aurors. But she needed more. She finally decided to stop following her two best friends and make a life of her own. HG/VK.
1. Prologue

_Dislcaimer : I own nothing you recognize. This is a Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum pairing, because I feel like they could have been more than school crushes, and wanted to give them a chance. Also needed to fulfill my own fantaisies about them, so here you go!_

**Prologue **

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Hermione Granger and Viktor Kum shared some fond memories of their times as students in the wizarding world. Despite the rise of the Dark Lord and the death of Cedric Diggory the year they met, there was a feeling of purity when she thought about him. So much had happened since her fourth year that she sometimes felt like there were memories from another life.

She spent the following years fighting, living in the constant fear of losing someone close, of being killed at any time for her blood heritage. When the war had been won, Hermione got enrolled in Auror training and has been working at the Ministry since then. So did Ron and Harry. She couldn't pinpoint when exactly she started hating it. She didn't know if the thrill of having won the war what was had kept her going, training, fighting. She didn't know if it was out of friendship or loyalty.

All she knew was that she needed out. And today was the day.

Hermione arrived at the Ministry at 8, her letter of resignation clutched firmly in her hands. Today was the day. She stepped into the elevator, enjoying those few minutes to herself before meeting with Robards, Head of the Auror office, on the second floor.

Walking towards his office, Hermione rehearsed what she was going to say and, before she knew it, she was standing right outside his door. She sighed. That's what she wanted. And today was the day.

She knocked and waited for his permission before going in. She started talking but was interrupted by Robards. "Mrs Granger" he said, "I didn't think you'd manage to make up your mind". He was still sitting behind his desk, smiling.

"I'm sorry?"

"I always knew you wouldn't be with us for a long time. Mind you, I dearly enjoyed working with you and believe you're the brightest witch of your age. But surely you need more than this."

"That's... Yes, that's accurate, Mr Robards."

She sat down, relieved. "I'm very grateful for the opportunity to work as an Auror, as you very well know. I just... I can't stand it anymore. I think I need a break from, well, pretty much everything."

They discussed her time here, and her projects for the near future. She had none.

An hour later, Hermione was back at her flat. It was still early, but she found she quite enjoyed the prospect of laying on her couch for the rest of the day and think. She truly had no idea what to do next. By now, Harry and Ron would have heard of her resignation. She knew they'd understand. They were thriving as Aurors. Ron was finally getting the attention he wanted to, and Harry was happy to help, as he had always been.

She was only 19 years old. Well, truth be told, she was twenty something, thanks to the Time-Turner. But the point was, she was still young. She still had time to figure out what she wanted to do.

Grabbing her quill and parchment, she started a letter to a dear friend of her she hadn't seen since she left Hogwarts.

"_I hope this letter finds you well. Since we last spoke, you have to know I just resigned from the Ministry and I am no longer in training to become an Auror. This means I know have a lot of time on my hands and I don't quite know what to do with it. I thought that maybe I could come and visit you, assist you with whatever you're doing right now? I need a change of scenery, and I would very much like to see you again._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger."_

The next day found her in her living room, packing the last bits and bobs for her upcoming trip this afternoon. She was going to Poland, God knows why or what for, but she was going. Harry and Ron were due any minute now, to send her off. Hermione had no idea when she'd be back, and she enjoyed it. She was free to do whatever she set her mind to.

Two loud cracks announced her best friends' arrival. "Harry! Ron!" she said, enveloping them both in a hug.

"Hey 'Mione" they both replied. "So that's it eh?" Harry asked. She smiled fondly. "Yes, that's it. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before I resigned. It's just... I needed to think about it by myself."

They all sat down on the couch and talked things through. She was sad to leave them behind, but she knew she needed to. She had been taking care of them since she was eleven and knew now they didn't need her like they used to.

"Promise you'll write to us, alright?" Harry asked, before letting her go. Her Portkey would activate in any minute now. She was holding back her tears, convinced she was doing the right thing. "I will, I swear. I'm gonna go now" she said, looking at the clock. "Take care. Write to me, especially if something goes wrong. I'm just a portkey away". Before they could answer, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dislcaimer : I own nothing you recognize. This is a Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum pairing, because I feel like they could have been more than school crushes, and wanted to give them a chance. Also needed to fulfill my own fantaisies about them, so here you go!_

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione!" she heard, but couldn't say a word. She was feeling nauseous and needed a minute to herself to steady her stomach. _One, two, three_, she counted._ Inhale. Exhale._ And again. Finally, she was able to open her eyes and was drowned in blonde hair.

"Luna! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, finally able to return the hug. "We have so much to talk about". Behind Luna, she saw another person, standing there awkwardly. "Neville? Is that you?" Breaking free from Luna's embrace, she ran to her other friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We do have so much to talk about, Hermione. Let's go home first!" Luna said, taking her arm and walking her to where she was currently staying. It was a cute and small cottage. She opened the door for her, Neville following behind. It was... warm. Welcoming. There were plants everywhere, _Neville surely_, Hermione thought, and books scattered all over the place. She liked it. "Welcome to our place!" said Neville, with a hint of excitement in his voice. "You have a beautiful home! So you both live here, then?" she asked. "We do, yes. You see, we realized his research could benefit mine, and vice versa. We're working really well together, aren't we, Neville?"

Hermione looked at her friends lovingly. "And, you only work together, right?" She was desperate to know!

"Ehrm..." Neville started. "Well, no. We live together, too" said Luna.

" I gathered as much, yes. But..."

"I'll show you to your room" said Neville, his face now bright red. Hermione laughed and followed him upstairs. He stopped in front of what she assumed was the guest bedroom. "I'm so very glad for you, Nev. I really think you both are a perfect match".

"It wasn't obvious from the beginning. But we've been spending the last two years together, and... yes, we are." He was still blushing hard, but he spoke with confidence. "So, here's your room. It's not much but I think you'll like it. Luna and I are two doors down, and the bathroom is over there", he pointed to a door right across hers. "Get settled in and we'll meet you downstairs!"

"Thank you, Neville. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you want, Hermione" he smiled before leaving her to it.

Hermione walked into the room, put her trunk onto the bed and started unpacking it. She had no idea Neville and Luna were together. Not that she hadn't kept in touch with both of them, but neither had mentioned it. She smiled thinking about it. It really made sense.

Once her trunk was empty, she put in under her bed, took a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing to her best friends.

"_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I just arrived in Poland and was welcomed by Luna... And Neville! They live together now and have been working together for the past two years. It makes sense, I guess, Neville working with plants and Luna with creatures that they could find a common ground. They are both well and I'm sure they'd be glad to see you again, someday. _

_I won't write much today, after all we saw each other earlier, but I just wanted to let you know I made it safely._

_Love, _

_Hermione"_

She rolled the parchment and decided to join her hosts downstairs. She found them in the living room, surrounded by books. "Do you have an owl I could borrow?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, let me take care of it" said Neville, taking her letter. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She accepted gladly.

Sitting down near the fireplace, Hermione took a good look at the room. It wasn't clinically clean, it wasn't dirty either. Some things were left on the ground, ink bottles left opened, but she liked it. It felt like The Burrow. "How have you been, Hermione?". It was Luna's voice that broke the silence.

"I'm good. I'm really glad to be here."

"When did you resign from the Ministry?" she asked, just as Neville was coming back with her cup of tea. She thanked him and took a sip.

"Yesterday, actually. I wrote you right after I came back home. It was sudden to everyone but me". A small laugh escaped her lips.

"It wasn't to me. I mean, I know you'd have been a good Auror. But you didn't do it for you, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I followed Harry and Ron, like I always did. I thought the wizarding world needed to see the Golden Trio embarking on a new journey together."

"Well, they did, I think. For a while, at least. Everyone was looking for something to reassure them. Even if Voldemort was dead, we all knew it wasn't a definitive end. You can kill a man, but not the ideas".

Silence fell in the room, while Neville and Hermione reflected on the words Luna just spoke. She was right, of course. Death eaters were on trials still, most of them locked in Azkaban. But ideas were limitless. They could spread so quietly no one would suspect a thing.

"So, Hermione, what are your plans while staying here?" Neville asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know. I thought I could assist you if need be. I also wanted to explore a bit. I've never been here before."

"You should go to the village tomorrow morning. There's a market and I'm sure you could find a thing or two! We could go there tonight, grab a drink, so you'll know the way."

"That'd be fantastic, yes!"

The afternoon passed by rather quickly and, before the sun set, they decided to get ready for their little night out. Hermione took a shower and decided to wear a pair of jeans and a large green sweater. It was spring, but spring in Poland was still quite cold, as it was in England. She let her hair down, not having the courage to tame them into a bun. Feeling as satisfied as she could be having the bushiest hair England had seen, she made her way to the living room, waiting for her friends. Soon, they all began their walk to the village.

Walking with Luna and Neville felt weirdly soothing, maybe because they have done so many times before, going to Hogsmeade. They talked about the landscape surrounding them and their life in Poland in general. Neville had discovered new species and was now studying them, discovering their properties. She knew he'd become a succesful herbologist. Luna was looking for Blibbering Humdingers, saying Poland had the perfect climate for them, and thus increasing her chance to find them.

They finally arrived in the village and she followed the couple to the nearest pub – probably the only pub around, really. They settled into a booth and ordered butterbeers. Just like the good old times.

"Tomorrow Neville and I have a meeting in the morning, but we're free to do whatever you'd like later!"

"I'll have to check, I left on an impulse really and I know nothing about Poland. Is there something interesting coming up?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Neville interrupted Luna "Quidditch! Yes! There's a game in three days, but..." watching Hermione's unimpressed face, he seemed to remember that "you don't like Quidditch, do you?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I don't mind it, really. I'd love to go out. Are their any tickets left?"

"I'm not sure" said Luna. "You'll have to go tomorrow. The stadium is not that far from the market, we'll give you directions."

"Sounds fine! I'll let you know tomorrow, then. Worst case scenario, I'll stay and read a book. Haven't read something not Auror-related in a while!"


End file.
